Complicados
by AmayaBabs
Summary: "Ele riu, é acho que somos complicados, mas porque não seríamos?" .:One-shot:. .:ShiYori:.


**Notas da autora: **

**Yoo pessoas )o) **

**Eu sou cheia das ones, ignorem**

**Venho a vocês (isso soa estranho...) com uma ShiYori U.A. 3 **

**Espero que gostem. **

**Eu gostei e-e'**

_Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens são de propriedade intelectual de Tite Kubo. A história também está postada no AnimeSpirit e no Nyah!Fanfiction com o mesmo título._

**Boa leitura )o)**

* * *

P.O.V. 's Hiyori.

Meu nome é Hiyori Saguraki, tenho quinze anos, mas a maioria das pessoas diz que pareço ter oito, malditos, pelo menos não sou a única que sofre com isso, Rukia também, mas eu nem falo muito com ela mesmo.

Eu estudo em um colégio interno, ele é divido em blocos, e os diretores devem fazer uni-duni-te para escolher quem vai pro mesmo bloco que quem, porque fui parar em um com duas meninas do segundo ano, e mais cinco garotos do terceiro ano, ou seja, sou o único ser humano daquela merda que cursa o primeiro ano.

Os nomes das garotas são Mashiro e Lisa, e os dos meninos são Hacchi, Kensei, Rose, Love e Shinji, de todos, o que tenho mais raiva é o Shinji, idiota! Muito idiota! Sinceramente eu odeio ter que acordar toda manhã com ele me perturbando.

Geralmente quando a gente briga e ele vai embora logo depois, a Lisa me lança olhares maliciosos, pervertida é elogio para aquela lá. Mashiro uma vez disse que eu e ele éramos namorados, por mim eu tinha batido nela, mas não posso culpa-la pela inocência.

Todos tem medo de mim nesse colégio, sei lá por que... Acho que... Meu temperamento... Eu sou... Estressada? Tanto faz, eu não ligo, mas acho que se não fosse por ter blocos nessa escola, eu sequer teria amigos.

Lá vou eu, novamente para um dia maçante e monótono de aula, por mim mudava de escola, mas meu pai diz que eu sou muito rebelde e preciso andar na linha, fazer o que, ah é, o Shinji continua falando, garoto chato de merda!

_Me deixa em paz Shinji! – bato na cabeça dele, bem merecido, ele faz uma careta e eu saio andando, mas como inferniza!

Quando eu vejo a Mashiro está do meu lado, sorrindo inocentemente, aliás, como sempre.

_O que foi Mashiro? – pergunto meio sem paciência, se ela vier com bobeira eu juro que bato nela, talvez eu esteja na T.P.M., ou não, é eu estou.

_Hiyori-san, tem uma festa hoje, era pro Shinji te contar, mas parece que não funcionou. – riu levemente. – Bom se quiser ir, é no 45º bloco.

_O do Kurosaki? – perguntei indiferente. – É realmente necessário?

_Se você não quiser... – respondeu meio decepcionada. – Era por isso que queríamos que o Shinji te convidasse, ele queria muito que você fosse. A gente tentou convencer ele a desistir, mas ele realmente quer que você vá.

_Hum... – eu não podia recusar nada para ele, não depois do que ele fez por mim. – Está bem, eu vou. – disse derrotada.

_Que bom Hiyori-san! – ela me abraçou e correu pro prédio onde eram as aulas do segundo ano.

Sempre que ele me pedia uma coisa, que eu quisesse recusar, eu sempre me lembrava daquele dia, era como se meu subconsciente gritasse dizendo que eu estava em dívida com ele. Aquela merda daquele dia, desgraça!

~Flashback on~

Eu acho que tinha nove anos, era quase meia noite, era véspera de ano novo, estavam todos reunidos na praça da cidade, eu estava feliz, eu era feliz. Quando deu meia noite, não foi só o som de fogos de artificio que nós ouvimos, também foi o som de tiros.

Quando caí em mim, eu estava nos braços de um menino loiro pelo menos dois anos mais velho que eu, e eu tinha levado um tiro perto do estômago. Ele estava com o semblante preocupado, olhava em volta, tentei perguntar quem ele era, ele apenas pôs dois dedos sobre os meus lábios, como se dissesse para me calar.

Minha visão estava embaçada, mas consegui ver minha mãe e meu pai caídos no chão ao meu lado, me desesperei, o garoto, fechou meus olhos, no estado em que estava nem tentei resistir. Quando acordei estava em um quarto de hospital, e o mesmo menino estava sentado em uma cadeira ao meu lado.

Recebi a notícia de que meu pai havia resistido, mas minha mãe faleceu. Digamos que foi essa ocasião que formou a personalidade que tenho hoje. Foi Shinji que me salvou, foi ele que salvou meu pai e tentou salvar minha mãe, é por esse motivo que eu não posso negar nada a ele.

~Flashback OFF~

Hum? Eu já estou na sala de aula, estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notei que estava andando, melhor assim, se não chegaria atrasada, e bem digamos que meu histórico não é muito bom.

O professor está falando, merda eu não prestei atenção, vou ter que pegar o conteúdo com alguém da sala, vai ter que ser a Kuchiki, fora ela, acho que não vou com a cara de ninguém aqui.

Intervalo? Mas já?! Kamisama estou mesmo distraída hoje... Vou ficar na sala mesmo, cruzo meus braços sobre a mesa e deito sobre eles, com a intenção de dormir, e eu acabo pensando naquele baka do Shinji... É eu ando pensando demais nele, meu estado é deprimente, não tenho nem controle sobre meus pensamentos mais.

Acho que eu posso estar gos-... Não, não mesmo! Sem chance, tem alguém me hipnotizando para eu sequer pensar nessa possibilidade. Se bem que quando eu me lembro dele, não costuma ser como o infantil que vive me perturbando, na maioria das vezes é como o garoto estranhamente maduro tentou salvar minha família inteira de ser morta.

Mas é melhor esquecer isso, já pensou o quanto estranho pode ser uma garota que parece ter oito anos namorar um garoto que aparenta ter vinte? Iriam tachar ele de pedófilo e prende-lo, seria engraçado, mas continua sendo impossível.

Tenho que pegar a tarefa com a Kuchiki, pois é, preguiça tentando impedir, mas eu vou lá, quando chego à mesa dela, ela ta conversando com o Ichigo, que eu nem sei o que estava fazendo ali já que era do terceiro ano.

_Desculpa interromper. – digo num tom debochado que os dois obviamente ignoraram. – Rukia, empresta a tarefa?

_Claro. – ela entrega o caderno para mim e se volta pro ruivo.

Volto para a minha carteira, sento e começo a copiar, eu não ligo de escrever, mas esse professor deve ter enchido o quadro. Tem cinco páginas de conteúdo e três de exercício! Isso é pro próximo tempo! Vou ter que dar uma de ninja.

Magicamente eu consegui copiar, mas como estava sem tempo para pensar acabei copiando as respostas da Rukia também, e como dizem trocando as palavras, mas em fim, a aula vai acabar daqui três tempos, sorte minha, porque a minha atenção hoje está uma merda.

[...]

Bom, finalmente acabou essa aula, quando a gente quer parece que o tempo não anda, mas eu acho que preferia que a aula acabasse assim não teria que ir naquela festa. Fazer o que, o jeito é ir logo.

Quando cheguei ao bloco comi o almoço que tinham feito, e fui descansar um pouco. Quando acordei já faltava uma hora pra festa, ok, eu não preciso de uma hora para me arrumar, mas eu sou mulher, apesar de tudo, pelo menos meia hora eu ia demorar me arrumando, além disso, tem que ser antes da Mashiro resolver me enfeitar.

[...]

Peguei uma blusa vermelha que eu tinha, sem estampa nem nada, só vermelho, um short preto, e coloquei um cinto vermelho por cima, continuei com as minhas típicas chuquinhas, e por fim coloquei um all star.

Pronta, desci até a sala, onde todos estavam prontos já, me joguei no sofá, o Shinji estava atrasado, como sempre. Foi minha bunda encostar-se ao tecido do sofá, que eu senti alguém tirando MINHA CHUQUINHA! Ok, essa pessoa está pedindo para morrer! É a Mashiro, agora essa menina morre.

Quando caio em mim, Lisa está me segurando, Mashiro com as minhas chuquinhas na sua mão, eu pulando, ou tentando pular, em cima da Mashiro, e meu cabelo solto! Nunca passei por essa situação na frente de ninguém.

_Parece mais velha assim, Hiyori-san. – justificou-se Mashiro sorrindo.

Eu não ia conseguir me livrar de Lisa, fiz sinal para ela, já tinha me acalmado, eu sei que ela não vai devolver as chuquinhas, droga. Esse povo não me respeita. Á essa altura Shinji já estava lá em baixo e com certeza estranhou o fato de eu estar sem as chuquinhas, mas não disse nada.

Saímos do nosso bloco e fomos em direção ao do Ichigo, Mashiro enchia a paciência de Kensei, que apenas revirava os olhos a cada frase. O resto de nós estava quieto, isso era normal, menos por Shinji, ele parecia nervoso com algo, mas por hora não parece ser importante.

Chegamos ao bloco, ele era do mesmo tamanho que os outros, mas a festa era para poucas pessoas mesmo, então não fazia diferença. A música também não está muito alta, até porque o lugar é pequeno.

Entrei e me sentei no primeiro sofá que eu vi, e escutei a música, é essa festa não vai evoluir minha alma. Nossa eu to tão engraçada hoje, incrível como eu me contradigo o tempo todo. Olha só que novidade duas pessoas se agarrando, não pera, e o Kurosaki e a Kuchiki, que bom, eu pensava que ele era gay.

Nem é estranho, tirando o fato de que ela ta na ponta do pé e ele tá meio curvado, mas eles formam um casal legal. Sei lá acho que não é tão estranho uma menina baixinha e um menino alto, kami o que eu acabei de falar?! Eu acho que to ficando vermelha, tenho que aprender a controlar meus pensamentos.

Alguém sentou do meu lado e... Quem adivinhar ganha uma sete belo, falando no diabo ele aparece, nesse caso pensando. Tinha que ser o loiro do cabelo by Mello do Death Note, pra quem não entendeu é o Shinji.

_Yo mal humorada. – cumprimentou sorrindo.

_Fala logo baka. – respondi.

_Já vi que tá na típica T.P.M. – retrucou. – Acho que vou falar rápido então, Hiyori-san-.

_Shinji, me deixe falar primeiro, sim? – eu estou séria, ele deve estar achando que fodeu pro lado dele. – Olha, eu não sei... – ok, eu sou uma pessoa muito estranha que não sabe se expressar. – Eu acho que... Eu... Sabe... – possuíram meu corpo, me abduzirão socorro! – Eu gosto de você. Pronto falei.

Nunca em porra sã consciência eu diria isso, alguém me salva, mas pois é foi a minha voz que eu ouvi dizendo isso, e bem eu não tenho como negar aquelas quatro palavras. Ele ta me encarando, acho que ele também não esperava ouvir isso, bati nele, só para não perder o costume, desviei o rosto antes que ele voltasse ao normal.

_Eu também gosto de você Hiyori-san. – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido, juro que mato ele, merda acho que estou vermelha.

Finalmente olhei para ele, mas caralhos, ele é rápido, então aqui estou eu tendo meu primeiro beijo, isso ai coisa mais romântica do mundo eu contando isso. É eu, mas eu nunca fui romântica sempre fui complicada, o pior é que eu estou correspondendo, mão boba detectada, já soquei ele de novo. Safado.

_Humpf. – bufei.

Ele riu, é acho que somos complicados, mas porque não seríamos?

* * *

**A Hiyori não é nem um poço de delicadeza então sem tapas pelo beijo super lecal e descrito deles e-e'**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Eu quero reviews -q **

**Mas eu não mando nem controlo você então façam o que quiserem**

**Kissus, jya ne )o)**


End file.
